


Wherever You Are

by NirialNox



Series: Eternal Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Comes Back, Temporary Character Death, alive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirialNox/pseuds/NirialNox
Summary: Derek reflects on his past with Stiles, still struggling to believe he's actually gone.





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded parts are current tense, the rest is past tense. Title and lyrics from Kesha's "Wherever You Are" off her Warrior album.

_It was a summer night,_    
_The stars were all aligned,_    
_You, you, you, you showed up,_    
_And blew my mind._  

 

It was during a puppy pile one warm summer night that Derek fell in love with Stiles. He watched him make sure all the pups were happy and content with enough snacks and juice before he himself joined in, the Alpha watching him from his chair in the corner. He continued to watch as Stiles doted on them some more, kissing their cheeks or foreheads and stroking their hair before settling down in the middle of them all. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head, his wolf and body all screaming  _mate_. 

 

 _We didn't sleep at all,_    
_Played records all night long,_    
_That, that, that night,_    
_I kind of fell in love._  

 

Of course, the teenager noticed him staring and turned his head, staring right back at him, a small smile playing on his lips.  _"You_ _gonna_ _join us,_ _Sourwolf_ _?"_ , he had asked him, waving him over with his hand. Of course, Derek shook his head, opting to just be able to watch over them all from where he was sitting. And as Derek knew, Stiles wouldn't take no for an answer. The teenager stood and made his way over to the Alpha and chuckled, grabbing his hand and tugging him up, pulling down the hall and into one of the side rooms that no one knew the loft actually had, except for Stiles when he snooped around one day when Derek wasn't home. The room contained an old record player that belonged to his father and a wall full of books. 

 

Stiles led him to the small armchair that sat in a corner and pushed him into it before turning and flicking through the old records that sat beside the player before settling on a light jazz one. Standing back as the music began to filter through the room a bit he turned back to face the Alpha and smiled wide before making his way back over to him and standing over him. He hesitated a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to the others, a small sigh escaping him as he felt Derek push into the kiss. 

 

 _Something in your kiss,_    
_Made my body electric,_    
_You set me free._    
_That night,_ _brough_ _t_ _to life,_    
_For the magic that's inside,_    
_Of you and me._  

 

Something inside him sparked when the teenager pressed his lips to his. He felt all his inhibitions about Stiles' age and him being the Sheriff's son melt away as he allowed himself to press into the kiss, his arms reaching out to pull him onto his lap, holding him close as he deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along the others lower lip before sliding it into his mouth when given permission. 

 

They kissed for a while before pulling back for air, Derek pressing his forehead to Stiles's, his hands sliding just under the hem of his shirt, thumbs rubbing against his skin. His skin continued to tingle as he looked into the whiskey colored eyes of his mate, a small smile playing on his lips. 

 

The pack woke the next morning to find then curled together on the chair, fast sleep. 

 

 _Wherever you are,_    
_You are forever on my mind._    
_Wherever you are,_    
_Know that our love will never die._  

 

 **"Stiles!"**  

 **The teenagers name flew from his mouth as he saw him fall, his legs carrying him across the forest to catch him just in time, his eyes scanning** **Stiles's** **face for any sign of life. His breath hitched as he saw the light dimming in his eyes,** **his name slipping from his lips before his eyed finally dimmed, his body going limp in his arms.**  

 

 **A scream ripped from his chest as he cradled the teenagers body to his chest, his face burying into his hair as tears flowed from his eyes and down onto** **Stiles's** **face. He stiffened as he felt** **someone's** **hand fall onto his shoulder, his head lifting to look up at Scott, the current Alpha's own tears running down his face.**  

 

 **"I'm sorry, Derek. He wouldn't let us help him tight them. You know we would have all died for him to live." Scott turned his head to look at the rest of the pack, the lot of them nodding their heads along in agreement. "And I know you want to grieve right now, but we need to get out of here. Chris is on his way to clean up and we need to go to the Sheriff and tell him what happened."**  

 

 **Derek allowed himself to nod as he stood, taking Stiles' body with him, still cradling him close to his body. He refused help from the others, but allowed them to stay close to him, the feeling of everyone's hand touching him or Stiles in quiet apologies helping to ease his pain a little.**  

 

 _Tangled up in your sheets,_    
_You saw the real me,_    
_You, you, you, you give me,_    
_Something to believe._  

 

Derek still couldn't believe how much he loved Stiles. He knew Stiles was it for him when he was able to show the teenager the real him. He showed him his pain, his happiness, his sadness, his vanity, his everything. And Stiles still loved him, and accepted him without a second thought.   
 

And of course, Derek loved Stiles just as much and accepted him just as easily. Stiles allowed him to hold him during a nightmare from the Nogitsune, allowed Derek to coddle him when he was sick, and even allowed him to carry him everywhere when he broke his leg during a battle. 

 

And the more they allowed each other in, the more they fell in love with each other, as perfect mates. 

 

 _Wherever you are,_    
_You are forever on my mind._    
_Wherever you are,_    
_Know that our love will never die._  

 

 **Everywhere Derek went something reminded him of Stiles. Be it a book he saw at the bookstore, some type of food Stiles loved to each, or even just hearing the sound of a Jeep driving by. It was like he couldn't get away from Stiles. Not that he wanted to ever get away from him, but the pain was still too fresh for him to handle.** **So,** **for the most part he just holed himself in his room, reflecting on the past,** **only allowing Scott in to see him. Mostly just to get updates about the Sheriff, but sometimes the Alpha would bring him food and drinks, saying that his mother told him he needed to keep his strength up, but Derek knew that Scott and the rest of the pack were behind the food.**  

 

 **He always ate everything, of course. He knew if he didn't, Stiles would be upset with him. He could imagine him shaking his head, his hands on his hips and looking down at Derek. The thought brought a smile to his face as the tears fell down his face.**  

 

 _Nothin_ _' lasts forever,_    
_But I will always remember,_    
_Those nights we spent together,_    
_Wherever, wherever._  

 

 **Derek finally left his room one night and was beginning to make dinner for the pack, something he decided to do seeing as the rest of the pack couldn't cook more than microwave meals, when the scent hit** **his** **nose. He stiffened as he heard the door to the loft screech open, the scent hitting him fully.** **He dropped the spoon he was using to stir the sauce he was making and whirled around, his green eyes locking onto** **whi** **s** **key** **colored ones** **.**  

 

 **"Hey there,** **Sourwolf** **."**  

 

 _Wherever you are._    
_(Wherever, wherever),_    
_Love will never die,_    
_Wherever you are._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I posted this later than I said in my update! Work has been kicking my ass lately and I just finally got around to being able to write. Probably not my best work, but I really wanted to get this part out to you guys!
> 
> So much for a final part, eh? :) Definitely couldn't leave everyone hanging with the way I ended the last part! I fully plan on continuing this story for a while, so stick around and enjoy the ride! Oh, and the lyrics won't always be from Kesha, but a lot of her songs are what inspired me to write this series, so I plan on trying to mostly use only her songs.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
